9 and Doctor Who Crossover
by AngelPik
Summary: What would have happened if the Doctor had intervened in the 9 universe.
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going today?" Amy asked, "Deep space? A faraway planet? An alien spaceship?" She looked towards the Doctor, watching as he ran haphazardly around the control centre of the TARDIS, pushing buttons and pulling levers in seemingly random sequences. Rory, Amy's husband, also watched from what he considered to be a safe distance away.

"Could we avoid the alien spaceship?" he asked, "Or just anywhere where the inhabitants want to kill us, for that matter?" The Doctor turned away from the control centre for a moment to face the two of them.

"I have an idea, how about we just let the TARDIS decide today?" he suggested.

"What? You mean, just go anywhere?" Rory asked, sounding unsure of the idea.

"Well why not?" replied the Doctor, "Anywhere is still a somewhere, and often the potential for a somewhere to be a something – which is all good and interesting until – ah! Here it is! Hold on!" The Doctor pulled on the lever that he had just located and held onto the sides of the control centre with Amy and Rory - as the TARDIS proceeded to travel through the space-time continuum, searching for a place to land….

The factory was quiet…eerily so. 5 and 9 glanced around nervously, knowing that somewhere within the deep, dark recesses of the factory the beast lurked, waiting for them. Watching them with its single, glowing red eye. Truthfully, neither of them really wanted to be there, but they knew that they didn't have a choice. The life of their friend depended on them. 2 depended on them to rescue him – to get him out of there alive. Suddenly, 5 cried out, having noticed something ahead of them. He ran up a slope of rubble towards a rusted, gold-coloured birdcage, and 9 followed, gasping when he realized what was inside. 2…leaning motionlessly against the bars. 5 reached out a hand, placing it gently on his mentors shoulder.

"2?" he asked quietly, hoping desperately that his mentor was still alive. But there was no reply. 5 lowered his head in grief. 9 stood next to him, feeling for all the world that it was his fault 2 was…Suddenly, miraculously, 2 lifted his head, turning to look at 5 and placing a hand atop of his. 2 smiled.

"I knew you'd come."

5 was almost overwhelmed with relief and happiness as he smiled back at 2.

"We thought…" 2 raised a hand to silence 5, and pointed towards a near corner of the factory in warning. 9 moved around the birdcage as silently as he could, and peered cautiously over a pile of rubble, and he saw the danger immediately. The beast was there, rummaging through the rubble, almost as though it were searching…Suddenly the beast turned, sensing that it was being watched and seeing 9 before he had a chance to duck back down behind the pile of rubble. 9 tried to call out to 5 - who was busy trying to pry open the birdcage with a long piece of wire - but it was too late. The beast was upon them, bright light shining from its eye and capturing them in the spotlight. The beast chased them around the birdcage, intent upon fulfilling its purpose and capturing its prey. The beast found that the birdcage, however, was now standing between it and its prey, acting as a sort of barrier, and so the beast hit the cage with its large metal paw, the momentum causing the birdcage to fly across the factory with 2 still inside. 5 ran after the cage, but 9 stayed where he was, knowing that he couldn't let the beast get to the others. He thrust his light staff towards the beast, hoping that the light would confuse it. It appeared to work, and the beast leaned away from the light staff before thrashing out at 9, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground, landing beside 5, who had just finished helping 2 out of the birdcage. The three stitchpunks backed away from the cage slowly, unsure as to where the beast was now lurking…A sudden noise behind them caused them to turn in panicked fear, seeing the beast directly behind them. Thinking quickly, 5 reached behind him and brought out his crossbow, aimed, and shot the beast in the head. The beast roared in anger, but it was obvious that the crossbow shot had done little more than irritate it. The three stitchpunks continued to back away from the beast as it came towards them, until they all fell over a large piece of fallen rubble. They tried to move further away from the beast, but realized that they had been cornered. They watched in hopeless terror as the beast prepared to deliver one last, fatal blow. 9 closed his optics and waited …but the strike never came.

_Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z_!

Hearing this strange noise, 9 opened his optics and looked up, gasping when he realized what it was. A lone figure stood on top of an outcrop just above the beast. The whirring noise appeared to be coming from something the figure was twirling above its head. A weapon of some sort? Without warning, the figure threw the weapon at the head of the beast – which wrapped around its mouth, muzzling it - and jumped from where they were standing, landing directly on top of the beasts neck. The beast swung its head in a wild rage in an attempt to throw the figure off its back, but the figure lowered themselves into a protective crouch, which prevented them from being thrown off. A small, round object flew off the arm of the figure and 9 had to quickly move aside so that it wouldn't fly into him. Suddenly, using the momentum of the beast swinging its head, the figure flew up into the air and somersaulted before coming back down on top of the beast. In one swift motion the figure swung their spear in a low arc through the beasts head, severing it from its body. The head and body of the beast collapsed onto the ground, and the figure jumped off the body, landing on the ground in a protective crouch, one hand on the ground in front of them, the other holding their spear behind them. 9 could now see that the figure was wearing some sort of helmet, fashioned out of a bird skull, which made them look especially intimidating after the amazing feat that they had just accomplished. The figure stood slowly, thrusting their spear into the ground beside them. They raised a hand up to push back their helmet to reveal…

"7?" 5 asked, sounding shocked. 2 smiled widely.

"I don't believe it." The stitchpunk called 7 smiled as both 2 and 5 got to their feet immediately. 2 rushed over and, much to 7s surprise, embraced her. She looked startled for a moment, and then embraced 2 back as though she were greeting a long lost friend.

5 looked as though he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing as he approached 7.

"You've come back!" he exclaimed happily. 7 smiled at 5.

"I never left." 7 reached behind her and brought out a familiar rolled up sheet of paper – the map 5 had lost on his way to the factory to rescue 2. "You've finally decided to join the fight." 7 handed the map to 5, who took it gratefully, still smiling.

9, who had been silently watching this exchange, stood up and was about to go join the others when he noticed something on the ground beside him. He picked it up. It was the round-shaped object that had come off 7s arm during her battle with the beast. Almost shyly 9 approached the female stitchpunk, hesitating slightly before handing it to her.

"You dropped this," he said simply. 7 took the object and placed it on her arm, and 9 realized that it was some sort of shield. 7 smiled at him.

"Where have you been hiding?" she asked. Before 9 could reply, there was the sound of muttering nearby and they all turned to find 2 facing the slain body of the beast.

"Rusty, hacked together pile of…ow!" he exclaimed as he went to kick the head of the beast but missed and hit 7s weapon – which was still wrapped around its mouth – instead. Laughing, 5 made his way over to help 2 whilst 7 collected her weapon. 9 stood apart from the others, feeling happy but also slightly…left out. He hadn't been a part of this family (for 9 realized that this was what they were) for long enough to be able to be a part of moments like this. So 9 stood there, almost awkwardly, just staring at the ground. To be fair, the ground did have quite a few interesting bits and pieces of things on it – there was a coiled spring, a few pens, a strange round object, a…wait, ANOTHER strange round object? 9 bent down to pick it up, and he recognized the object instantly. It was the thing that had been with him when he had first awoken, the round object with the strange symbols that the beast had seemed to want so that it could do…something. 9 remembered that the beast had been searching through the rubble - what had it been searching for? Did it have something to do with this object? 9 turned towards the place where the beast had been searching - he could see a piece of metal with some sort of indented shape, as though something was supposed to be put inside it. Curious, 9 walked towards it with the strange round object. There appeared to be 3 small holes indented into the metal. 9 turned the strange round object over with his hands and discovered that there were three similar holes indented into the back of it.

"_I wonder if they are supposed to…fit together?_" 9 wondered, as he placed the object into the piece of metal. Suddenly, 2 was there, pulling him away from the piece of metal as though it were dangerous.

"What are you doing?!" 2 exclaimed, as he tried to pull the object out of the piece of metal, "We don't know what it…" 2s sentence was cut off as the object began to glow a bright green colour, and 2 was thrown back towards 9 by an unseen force. 2 pushed 9 out of the way, away from the glowing object. He then turned back towards the glowing object and…there was a noise. It had been in the background for awhile and none of them had noticed it, but it was almost deafening now. It sounded like a low whooshing noise caused by something moving up and down really quickly. For a moment it distracted them from the glowing object inside the piece of metal, but then three glowing green tendrils shot out towards 2…..and hit the blue police telephone box that was now standing between the glowing object and the four rather surprised stitchpunks.


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence in the factory. It was a very loud silence, which signified that something vastly important was about to happen. The door of the blue police telephone box swung open and a man stepped out. A human man, wearing a brown tweed jacket, braces, rolled up trousers, black boots, and a red bow tie. If the sudden appearance of the telephone box hadn't completely stunned the stitchpunks then this certainly did. The man looked around the factory with a wild grin on his face.

"See? Nothing to worry about, the TARDIS always finds a place to land," he said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. A woman with long red hair came out of the telephone box, followed by another man who looked considerably more apprehensive than the other two as he shut the door of the blue box behind him. It was then that the man in the bow tie noticed 9, 5, 2, and 7. They were just standing there, temporarily shocked into silence by the sudden appearance of three living human beings who were, for some strange reason, the same size as them. The man took a step towards them and extended a hand.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor," he said by means of introduction, and then almost as an afterthought he added, "Which planet is this?" At this point 2 appeared to have recovered somewhat, although he was quite obviously still confused.

"Earth," 2 replied in answer to the Doctor's question, before letting out a single word of amazement, "How?"

"How what?" asked the Doctor as he bent to examine the ground, "How are we here?" he stood and looked up at the ceiling as though it were fascinating, "Well that's very simple really, we traveled here in my…" the Doctor's voice trailed off as though he had suddenly realized something important, he turned to look at 2, "Did you say Earth?" Before 2 could reply, the woman with the red hair spoke.

"Doctor, this isn't Earth," she said in a Scottish accent, and then she turned to look at him, an uncertain and worried look on her face, "Is it?"

"No, of course it's not," the Doctor replied, "Well it IS, it's just not our Earth – or your Earth, to be more precise. Parallel dimensions and all that. Very confusing at times."

7 had also recovered slightly by this point. She lifted her spear and pointed it at the blue telephone box.

"What is that?" 7 asked. She had meant for it to come out as a demand for answers, but instead it sounded more like a stunned whisper. The Doctor still heard her, however, and he gestured towards the blue box with a dramatic sweep of his hands.

"That is my TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he explained proudly, "It travels through all of space and time in the entire universe." The Doctor walked over to stand next to the TARDIS and went to place a hand on the closed door, but he was suddenly thrown backwards as the TARDIS began to glow the same green colour that the round object had been before.

"Amy, Rory, get away from the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted as he stood back up. Without hesitation the man and the woman (Amy and Rory) ran to stand behind the Doctor, who took out a thin silver-coloured object and pointed it at the TARDIS. The Doctor then pressed a button on the object and the tip of it instantly started glowing as a high pitched noise sounded throughout the factory. Several bright blue sparks shot off from the TARDIS, but it didn't stop glowing.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Amy in a worried voice.

"I don't know! Something is absorbing the main power of the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted in reply. He turned off the silver device and placed it back in his jacket pocket. Just as the Doctor was about to say something else, the TARDIS suddenly stopped glowing and everything was silent.

"What was that?" asked 5, speaking for the first time since the appearance of the TARDIS.

"It stopped," said the Doctor, moving forwards slightly, towards the TARDIS, "Why did it stop?" As if in answer to that question, a low creaking noise began to sound throughout the factory.

"What is that?" asked Rory, "That noise?" The Doctor took a few steps back and looked around the factory as though there was something hiding there.

"Something big."

There was movement behind the TARDIS as something began to rise up from the ground.

"There's something there," said 9, as he took a step forward in order to get a better look. But the Doctor put out an arm to stop 9 from going any closer.

"No, don't get too close," he warned, "There is something there, but not necessarily something that you want to get too close to." As if to prove the Doctor's point the thing that had risen up off the ground tore off the large red sheet that was covering it, revealing what was underneath.

"A machine!" 5 gasped in horror, taking a few steps backs as though he were on the verge of running as far away from it as he could.

"It's huge," breathed 7, in a voice mixed with horror and shock, also taking a few steps back. The machine was huge, consisting of many long "arms" with different tools for cutting, welding, and many other purposes attached to the end of them. There was a large round central "body" which all the "arms" were connected to. The body was covered in some sort of metal plating and had a single, large, glowing red eye. 9 gasped when he realized that the piece of metal which he had put the round-shaped object into was actually a part of the main body of this machine. The Doctor, however, took a step towards the machine instead of away from it.

"Well aren't you just magnificent!" the Doctor exclaimed, laughing, "I have never seen anything quite like you before, and that really is saying something." He took his silver object back out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at the machine as he pressed the button.

"Hmm, not alien?" said the Doctor, "That's very interesting. Who made you then? And why do you need the power from my TARDIS?"

7 stared at the Doctor, optics wide in shock as he attempted to converse with the machine – an abomination far beyond description in her opinion. 7 stepped directly in front of the Doctor, blocking his view of the machine.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, "We should be running away from this monstrosity, not talking to it!" The Doctor held up his hands – not in submission, simply to stop 7 from distracting him.

"Now hang on a moment, I'm just trying to talk to him – see what…"

There was a sudden, high-pitched mechanical equivalent to a roar as the huge machine suddenly rushed at them, mechanical arms reaching towards them menacingly.

"Run!" 7 and the Doctor shouted simultaneously.

"What about the TARDIS?" Amy asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Leave it!" the Doctor shouted in reply.

"Leave the TARDIS?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Just leave it!"

At this point Amy and Rory stopped arguing with the Doctor and just ran, as the machine was nearly upon them. 7 took up the lead, while the Doctor ran close behind her with Amy and Rory right behind him. 5 and 9 ran at the back of the group, making sure that 2 was okay. They ran up a nearby pipe which led straight out of the factory, but just as they were nearing the exit the back end of the pipe was cut off by the machine, causing 9 to lose his footing and nearly fall back out of the pipe. Fortunately, 5 helped 9 back up just as the machine was reaching out to grab him. The group ran out of the pipe and a reasonable distance away from the factory before they felt safe enough to stop running and turn around to look back. As they stood and watched, a huge billow of smoke and flame burst from one of the main pipes, and the mechanisms on the front of the factory began to pump up and down. The factory was alive once more.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a moment of silence as the group all stared up in horror at the re-awakened factory. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but 7 was quicker. She leapt at the Doctor and pointed her spear at his throat.

"7…" 2 took a cautious step towards her, but she ignored him and kept her spear where it was.

"Start talking, human!" 7 demanded, "I want to know…"

"Time Lord," interrupted the Doctor, as he reached up a hand to gently push her spear away from his throat. 7 looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on! Mad-man with a blue time and space traveling box arrives out of nowhere and isn't even the least bit concerned that he's on another planet? Not really normal human behaviour is it?"

7 raised her brow and lowered her spear slightly.

"You look human," she stated. The Doctor shook his head in a way that was somewhat wistful and almost sad.

"Believe me, I'm not."

7 lowered her spear completely and held it ready by her side.

"Prove it," she demanded. The Doctor leaned towards her, causing 7 to flinch slightly, although she stood her ground.

"Listen," said the Doctor. He then pointed to his chest twice; first on the left side, and then on the right side.7 looked confused and slightly appalled by his suggestion, but 2 took a step forward.

"May I?" 2 asked the Doctor, alight with newfound curiosity. The Doctor nodded, and 2 leant his head near his chest, listening carefully to both the right and the left side. After a moment, 2's optics widened and his face fell into an expression of disbelief. 2 took a step back.

"Incredible," he murmured, looking up at the Doctor in pure wonderment "Absolutely incredible." 5 took a slightly hesitant step towards his mentor.

"2? What is it?" he asked. 2 turned towards him.

"Two hearts," he explained, sounding amazed, "Two fully functional, beating hearts."

5's single optic widened.

"Two…2, are you sure?"

"Is that unusual?" 7 asked.

"Very," 2 replied, turning to face her, "Had I not just been proven otherwise I would have believed such a thing to be almost completely impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," interrupted the Doctor as he absentmindedly wiped any stray dust off his jacket, "Only the things you believe to be unachievable in every possible way of which you could ever imagine…" His voice trailed off as Amy stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the amazement of your newly acquired time lord fanatics, but the TARDIS is still in there," she said, pointing towards the factory.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be actually doing something about that?" asked Rory, "Because the TARDIS is sort of important…"

"But that…machine," interrupted 9, causing everyone's attention to turn to him, "Why did it awaken? What is it going to do?"

"I believe," said 7 as she turned towards 9, her voice ice-cold, "It awoke because you," she jabbed her spear towards him, and 9 took a step back, "put that thing into it!"

"I didn't know that would happen!" 9 exclaimed in his defence. 7 may very well have attacked 9 right then and there, had 2 not come up behind her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, 7. I'm sure the boy meant no harm. He was merely curious, as we all were when we first awoke. You can hardly blame him."

7 sighed and turned to 2, but her anger had clearly dissolved somewhat.

"How can you defend him?" she asked, "You saw what that thing did to the…to the…" 7 paused for a moment as she tried to recall the name of the blue box.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor added helpfully, "And might I suggest that now probably isn't the best time to be arguing." 7 looked briefly up at the Doctor and nodded before turning back to 2.

"That could have been you," she said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear clearly. 9 cringed visibly and looked down at the ground; disturbed and ashamed by the knowledge that, had it not been for the timely intervention of the TARDIS, he could have been solely responsible for 2's death. 7 looked over at 9; feeling satisfied that her comment had made its point, before looking back up at the Doctor.

"I know where we can find answers," she said, knocking her skullmet down over her face so that only her optics were visible, "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

As they followed 7 through the desolate wasteland known as the Emptiness, Amy and Rory realized that there was something not quite right about their current height.

"Doctor?" Amy inquired, as she half-ran to keep up with him "Why is everything so…big, compared to us? Did the TARDIS make us smaller, so we could fit into the planet properly or something?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "The TARDIS can't do that sort of thing anymore."

"So the TARDIS could do that?" asked Rory, wide-eyed.

"No, not anymore. Weren't you listening? It's broken."

"Then why is everything so big?" Amy asked again. She pointed to a rusted vehicle nearby; "The cars look like they were made for giants!"

"There's a very simple explanation for that," said the Doctor, and he paused for effect before continuing, "They were."

"What?"

"Parallel dimensions. Have to have the same basic life forms but otherwise can be completely different. If they were all the same size the universe would collapse. That's why this planet is substantially larger than Earth, and why the humans here were…bigger."

"Oh…," said Amy, though she wasn't quite sure if she understood all of it, "Were?"

"This planet is, in a manner of speaking, dead. Post-apocalyptic. All former life forms have died out."

"But they're not dead," said Rory, gesturing to 2, 5, 7, and 9.

"No, they're not," said the Doctor, "But I have some theories about that…"

However, before he could continue he was interrupted by 7's voice calling up ahead.

"We're here."

They had reached the yard in front of a large, partly crumbled, grey building. It was bordered by a huge black fence and numerous large grey statues stood erect in front of it. Amy looked up at these and shivered involuntarily. Seeing this, Rory wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"They're just statues, they can't hurt us," he said to her quietly.

"I know," Amy whispered back, "But they look like…" She shivered again and didn't finish the sentence, forcing herself to look away from the statues and focus instead on Rory.

"Where is this?" asked 9, speaking for the first time since 7 confronted him.

"It's where we stayed before moving to the cathedral," 2 answered, "I imagine this is where 7 has been staying since she…left."

By now they had reached the entrance to the building, and they had to clamber over several books strewn across the concrete floor. It was darker here than it was outside, and 9 found that he had to turn on his lightstaff so that he could see properly. The light revealed the details of the painting he hadn't realized he was standing next to. Lifting his lightstaff up so he could see it completely, 9 looked at the painting thoughtfully. 5 stopped walking and stood beside him, also looking up at the painting. After awhile, 9 spoke.

"Is this…what it was like?" he asked. The painting depicted a beautiful scene, the likes of which 9 had never seen before, though somehow he knew what each thing was called. There was grass, trees, and even a stream lying beneath a bright blue sky. 9 understood, from somewhere deep within him, that this incredible world was what the Emptiness had been before the war. 5 didn't get a chance to answer 9's question, however, as 7 called out to them again.

"Keep up."

They kept walking, and eventually 7 led them to a large silver globe with a small hole serving as a makeshift entrance.

"This way," she said quietly, and they followed her inside.

The edges of the globe were covered in shelves, which were being used to store a huge variety of items, most of which seemed to have small tags attached to them. A large book, which looked almost like a scrapbook, stood in the very centre, filled with various pictures and newspaper clippings with little notes written beside them.

"A library!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Brilliant! I love a library."

7 glared at him and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"3? 4?" she called, stepping forward, "You can come out, it's okay. The humans aren't dangerous. I…we need your help."

Slowly, two heads peered out from behind the book, and after awhile the figures stepped forward. They looked so similar that, had it not been for the numbers written neatly on their chests, it would have been nearly impossible to tell them apart. 5 gasped.

"3? 4?" he asked in disbelief, recognizing the two stitchpunks, "You're alive?"

2 laughed, "I always knew 1 was wrong about you two. I knew you would still be alive."

The two stitchpunks, 3 and 4, began to run towards 2 and 5 so they could welcome them, but when they saw the three humans staring at them they changed direction and hid behind 7 instead.

"Twins," 9 whispered in wonderment.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Amy exclaimed, "Can they talk?"

"Well, not exactly…" 2 started to explain, but before he could finish the twins had run over to 9 (evidently having decided that he wasn't a threat) and started to examine him, bright lights flashing blindingly from their optics as they did so.

"Whoa! What…!" 9 exclaimed, shielding his optics with his hands.

"Careful there," 2 cautioned, "Don't overwhelm the poor boy."

"They look like camera flashes…" Rory mused, "Are they taking photos?"

"In a way," 2 explained, "They're committing every detail to memory – it's called cataloguing."

Once the twins had finally finished cataloguing 9, 7 approached them.

"We need your help," she admitted, "Something…"

"Well this is impressive!"

The Doctor was standing in front of the large book in the middle of the room, looking over all the careful details involved.

"Do you mind?" 7 asked, her voice filled with irritation.

"What? Oh no, go ahead," the Doctor replied absentmindedly.

7 seethed quietly for a moment, glaring at him icily before turning back to the twins; "We were at the factory. And a machine was…," she glanced over at 9, "…awoken."

"But it's different to the Beast," 5 explained, "It only has one eye, and it's got a multitude of arms."

"And it's big," 2 finished gravely, "Not as big as the walkers, but certainly more powerful."

The twins' eyes widened in worry, and they turned to each other for a moment, flickering, before running to the book. The Doctor stepped back as they approached.

Working together, 3 and 4 carefully turned over a few pages, stopping when 9 cried out; "That's it!"

There, spread out across the pages, was the machine; looking just as powerful as it had at the factory. The caption above the picture read; 'THE MACHINE'. Evidently the twins had gathered this piece of information from a newspaper, though the rest of the article wasn't there.

The Doctor brought out his silver-coloured device and pointed it at the picture.

"What is that?" asked 2 in curiosity.

"This is my sonic," the Doctor replied as he began to scan the image of the machine, "And it does all sorts of cool sonicy-wonicy stuff." Amy turned to look at him.

"_Sonicy-wonicy_?"

"What's wrong with sonicy-wonicy?" asked the Doctor, incredulous, "Spacey-wacey, timey-wimey…I had to do _something_ with the Ws," pocketing his sonic screwdriver, he turned to Amy and Rory, "I'm going to see if I can find the rest of this article," he explained, "You can come if you want but it might be better for you both to stay here."

Without waiting for a reply from either of his companions the Doctor turned and ran out of the globe, into the vast expanse of the library to search for the article.

"Well, I guess we're staying here then?" Rory's statement became a question as he looked to Amy for affirmation. She was the one who usually made the decisions when the Doctor suddenly ran off like this.

"Yep," Amy replied, sounding annoyed as she continued to stare at the exit that the Doctor had just run through, "I guess we are."


End file.
